The present invention generally relates to the structure and fabrication of semiconductor devices, and more specifically to the structure and fabrication of stacked capacitors having symmetric leakage and break-down behaviors.
High capacity capacitors have been used in the semiconductor industry for years, in applications such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) storage, protection from high energy environments, decoupling capacitors and many more. As integrated circuits continue to become more densely built, small and powerful decoupling capacitors are needed for optimal system performance.